The Future of Tortall?
by zella
Summary: Our favorite chracters' descendents are a bit unlike anyone could have imagined. What happens when a girl who is not a direct descendent of Kel discovers that she's expected to fill her shoes?
1. Part I

The Future of Tortall…?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I have had to face the sad reality that all of Tamora Pierce's characters do not belong to me (and are not secretly in love with me). So any name or place that you recognize would not be mine. The end. 

Please R&R! Please!

****

Chapter 1

Walking through the great doors of the throne room I found Princess Alexa of Conte sitting on her throne. "Hello I presume you are Isabella of Mindelan, a mage", said the princess. "Yes, I am", I said lamely. "It's always good to have another mage and I understand you have a unique gift." "Yes", I said dryly, I didn't like the princess yet again I didn't like anyone. "I have the gift of prophecy, A type of seer, you could say." "I also understand you can heal and kill", said the princess. "Your majesty I have know intention of killing anyone while I'm here", I exclaimed though at this point I wanted to kill her, leave, and take a bath. The princess laughed, "I know. I also know you want a bath and a nap. I'll call a maid."

****

Chapter 2

Once in my room and away from the princess I felt much better. At around six o'clock someone knocked on my door, like the maid had said. I opened the door and saw a lady. "I'm Lady Taylor of Queenscove, I understand you are new here."

"Yes," I said while observing Lady Taylor. She had blonde-brown hair, bright blue eyes and the prettiest dress I had ever seen. Then again I hadn't seen too many dresses.

"Well my dear, I'm here to take you to dinner, but I must confess I want to fix you up before we go." 

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a skirt and shirt and my hair was mussed. I looked at Taylor whose hair and dress were perfect; she also wore make-up. 

"Alright!" I said, " But hurry!"

She began rummaging through my clothes and found my mother's white dress with the embroidered green leaves on it, it was my best dress. 

"This will do," she said.

I went into the closet and put on the garment.

"Much better! Now let me do your hair and make up." She sat me down and began piling my hair on top of my head and securing it with various hair accessories. Then she grabbed some lip rouge and eye paint and applied them to my features. Then she slapped me hard on one cheek, then the other. 

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "To put color into your cheeks."

"Next time tell me, I can use my gift," I told her.

"No you can't," said Lady Taylor.

"Why not," I asked, confused.

"I've tried it before, it makes you look like a big shiny red apple."

"Oh," I said intelligently.  
"Let's go," said Lady Taylor.

****

Chapter 3

We walked into the dining room. 

"Taylor! Taylor! We're over here!" said a lady.

"Hello Nicole," said Taylor. " Isabella, this is Nicole of Pirate's Swoop, Erin of Disart, and Emily of Veldine. Ladies this is Isabella of Mindelan, she's a mage."

"Please called Bella," I said instantly. 

"So are you related to the famous Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" asked Lady Nicole.

"No, actually, I'm related to her eldest brother."

"Oh," said Nicole, losing interest. " I'm related to Lady Knight and Champion Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

I hated when people did this. After I told them that I wasn't a descendant of Keladry, they didn't see me as an interesting person. So they started babbling about whom they were related to until walked away. This is probably why I only had one close friend. Heather of Trebond was my best friend. She had a similar situation, people thought that she was related to Lady Alanna. But anyone who knew their history would know that Lady Alanna gave Trebond to her manservant Coram. I refocused on Nicole who was now talking about the "boys." Lady Erin said, "Yes, I heard many of them are attending the Mid-winter festivities."

"My mother expects me to wed by March!" exclaimed Lady Emily.

Soon they were talking about men and marriage, thankfully something that I wouldn't have to go through with if I didn't want to. 

"Excuse me," I said finally. "But I must be leaving you now. Nice to meet all of you. Good bye."

"Bella, you must go to the mid-winter balls!" called Taylor as I left.

"Oh, joy," I muttered sarcastically once out the door.


	2. Part II

****

Part II

Getting to my room was harder than I thought and the fact that I have a tendency to get lost did not help the situation. Looking for some sort of sign to tell me which way to go I ran into something or perhaps it was someone. All I know is that the next moment I was on my bum with my skirts up over my head. I murmured an apology but I doubt the person could understand a word I was saying. As I was wrestling with my skirts I heard a male voice say "Forgive me, my lady!"

I finally got control over my dress and looked up and peered into a pair of dancing blue-gray eyes.

"Please, sir." I said trying to get my face to return to a normal color instead of the bright red it was at the moment, "Do you know how to get to the guest wing?"

"Yes ." replied the man.

"Could you tell me how to get there?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure, if I wanted to." said the exasperating male.

"You like to be annoying, don't you?" I said fed up at this point.

"Yep! I'm Jarret Salmalin by the way."

"Oh! I'm Isabella of Mindelan."

"Nice to meet you Lady Isabella, and since I have nothing better to do I will escort you to the guest wing." said Jarret

"Err…. Okay." I replied awkwardly.

Finally we got to the guest wing after what seemed like miles of walking. During that long walk I got to know the young man a lot better. "Thank you, I would have never have gotten here by myself." I said.

"Not a problem." replied Jarret.

"Well goodbye." I said rather tired.

I started to close the door when I heard Jarret's voice say "Wait!"

"Yes?" I asked annoyed

"Are you going to the midwinter ball?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I replied by now thinking I was doomed to have an escort.

"Good," said Jarret smiling, "I want you to meet my fiancée Allison of Hollyrose. I think you two would get along perfectly."

After bidding Jarret a goodnight, I quickly changed into my nightdress, crawled into bed and took out my favorite book. Before I fell asleep I thought about an excuse to miss the mid-winter ball. To my great unhappiness I found not a single plausible one and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Lady Taylor, Lady Nicole, and another young woman. "Bella, this is Lady Allison of Hollyrose." said Taylor, "Allison this is Mage Isabella of Mindelan."

So this was Jarret's fiancée. Allison had wavy black hair with bright green eyes.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you." I said, and for some odd reason found myself disliking Allison even more then the princess.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." replied Allison.

"We're here to invite you to come to the city with us to get some dresses." said Taylor.

"Do I have a choice?" I mumbled.

"No, not really." replied Taylor with a disgustingly cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh! Fine!" I said as I slipped into the dressing room to get my clothes on.

The entire ride down to the city was torturous. Lady Allison kept talking about her fiancée and her upcoming wedding while my horse kept trying to eat every thing in sight. We finally stopped at a dress shop. "This is Laney's shop." said Taylor as if in explanation. We walked in and Laney came over and said "Oh ladies! So nice to see you again, but you've brought someone new." Laney this is Mage Isabella of Mindelan. Bella this is Laney Dobson." After introductions, Laney measured us and found the dresses that were "just perfect" for us.

For Taylor a periwinkle dress embroidered with pink flowers, for Nicole she picked a bright blue gown with green vines embroidered on it. For Allison, Laney found a green dress with light green stripes on the bodice. All of the ladies' dresses had matching cloaks.

When Laney pulled out my dress it was hard not to gape. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, which I suppose isn't saying much, but Taylor had a smile on her face and she had seen a lot of dresses. My dress was midnight blue and the bodice was embroidered with crystals and the cloak matched exactly as had everyone else's. All the dresses were gorgeous and fit perfectly. "Goodbye! Come again!" called Laney as we left.

A/N: Laney is Lalasa's descendent ok! Also this takes place least a hundred years after Trickster's Choice. Also give some suggestions! I really want to know what you think!!! Sorry it took FOREVER to update my comp is evil and that is my only excuse, but I have a new comp now and I LOVE it! I love you guys who review! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! Sry… I'm spastic. Peace, love, and Mickey Mouse!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of T.P's characters nor am I secretly engaged to Neal or Dom. sobs


	3. Part III

Part III

I woke up the day of the ball to find gifts on my doorstep from Nicole, Emily, Taylor, Erin, and my family. I got up and got dressed and as I was opening my first gift a knock sounded on my door. I opened it to find Taylor in a simple dress with her ball dress draped across her arm, behind her Nicole carried what appeared to be a cosmetic case. "Time to get ready!" said Taylor. At that point I realized that the ball was going to be a breeze compared to what the preparation was going to be like.

We spent all day getting ready. I must admit however that Taylor and Nicole looked stunning and thanks to their hard work I didn't look too bad myself. We left to go to the ball as the sun was sinking behind the mountains. When we arrived, early because Taylor said since I was new they probably wanted to introduce me, a herald asked us our names. He then enlightened me to the fact that I was indeed going to be officially introduced at court. By this time I had already had enough of the court and wanted to be officially excused from court. Unfortunately, just as I was about to express my feelings to a certain herald he left to go announce Taylor and Nicole so I had to content myself by muttering under my breath about stupid heralds who find joy in making other people's lives miserable. In the middle of my mumbling I was interrupted by the selfsame herald I was cursing announcing my friends.

I peeked through the curtains to see them descend the lesser staircase. As I was watching the princess came up behind me and said "Now Isabella don't be nervous! You look….. nice by the way."

"Why thank you, your highness! You look beautiful!" I replied my voice falsely cheerful. Unfortunately, this did not make up for the fact that the princess was indeed beautiful. She had on a sapphire blue dress with white trim and her black hair was curled into tight ringlets.

"Time to go!" The princess said a good half-hour later.

"Your highness!" whispered a young man next to her "Which order?"

"I'll have Lord Ryan go first with me and you can go with Isabella." said the princess.

Oh great! Just what I need, an escort! First she pauses strategically to tell me basically I don't look as good as she does and then she gives me a fop for an escort. Ok, maybe that was a bit unfair after all I hadn't met the guy before. As I was thinking these pleasant thoughts my favorite herald came in and said " Your highness, I will now begin introduction."

"Yes, go ahead." murmured the princess.

"Now may I present Princess Alexa Lynae of Conte, heir to the throne, Lord Ryan of Goldenlake, Mage Isabella of Mindelan, and Sir Tyson of Masbolle." announced the herald.

I blanched, my supposed escort was Keladry of Mindelan's great-great-great grandson. We descended the stairs and I only almost tripped once, but thanks to Sir Tyson I only stumbled a bit. When we finally got down, I quickly let go of Sir Tyson's arm and tried to find a place to hide. Almost immediately Taylor rushed over and pulled me over to a table where she Nicole, Erin, Emily and Allison sat. Jarret was the first over to our table and said a polite hello to everyone then led Allison away to dance. Matthew of Olau, as Taylor told me later, came over and politely asked Emily to dance, Emily blushing, accepted. Grant of Anak's Eyrie proceeded to ask Erin after courteously introducing himself. Micheal of Jesslaw asked Nicole and finally Taylor was asked by David of Cavall. I sat tight left all alone, on one hand grateful because I was never an excellent dancer and on the other feeling like a fool for going when I knew this was going to happen.

Just as I was thinking this Sir Tyson started walking in the direction of the table. Oh no! I thought, panicking. Then I spied the cider on my left, Oh! He's just getting a drink! I thought feeling more like a fool then ever before. I was almost correct. He got two cups of cider and headed in my direction.

"You're new." he stated when he reached my table.

"Yes, I am." I replied unsure of what he was doing.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends." he said.

"Ok." I muttered uneasy.

We walked over to a table full of young people laughing and for all appearances having a good time. "Mage Isabella this is Lady Rachel of Eldorne, Sir Lauren of Tameran, Sir Michael of Aili, and Sir Sarah of Tasride. Friends, this is Mage Isabella of Mindelan." announced Tyson.

"A pleasure to meet you and call me Bella." came my instant response.

"Nice to meet you too." they replied in unison, which was a little odd.

I sit down between Tyson and Sarah. Sarah was sarcastic and nice. Rachel was quiet, but she talked to Lauren a lot. Lauren was very funny and as sarcastic as Sarah. Michael was also subdued, but when he did speak it was always interesting. Sarah made sure I was always a part of the conversation and soon after I was beginning to feel very at ease with this group of friends and I was also beginning to enjoy my evening.

A/N Any suggestions are taken extremely seriously! Hey I'll put a purple flying monkey if you want me to! Really, I will!

SailorNeo: I have indeed read The Circle of Magic books, but I have a hard time writing fics for them because for some odd reason it's more difficult for me to write something about them or in Emelan (OMG I don't even know how to spell the country's name! EEK!) However to help your crusade I will attempt to write something, probably a songfic.

TPfan333: I hate to say this, but as you see I already have a Queenscove, but seeing as the story is not yet completed maybe you can be Taylor's sister? What do you think?

Insane Kitten: Where are you? I swear you are in the story just in later chapters! Honest! I have a sketch of a plot that is being altered every day! Please review or email me or something!!

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! smooch

Disclaimer: I don't own any T.P. characters except for maybe Dom! What do you mean I don't own Dom? Well see if I care!

R&R! Ciao! Zella


End file.
